Gale Devil Soul
by Akarui Kaze
Summary: Starts in 1537, England. Baron Charles, his wife, and servant carriage break, Bishop Maedoc is caught in the rain, and a wounded knight, bleeding on the doorsteps; all are lead to shelter in one Mansion, Duke Drust's. Things seem amiss in the mansion, as well as the people themselves. Lies, Deceit, Facade, Fear. Someone is found dead. Will others follow? (Rated M for Gore)


_**Chapter 1: Enter the Demon**_

Fifthteen Thirty seven England, October eighteenth, "Shit! Damn brat, can't you even learn how to drive?" A man in an English accent; who looked about fifty, stepped out of his wooden carriage. It was raining heavily.

"Sir, the wheel, has got' in the mud, we won't be moving t'night" The carriage hand said, drenched.

"Useless, What do you except us to do for the night?" The old man said angered by the turn of the events, screaming threw the window of the carriage.

The rain screamed loader as the carriage hand screamed to the old man and his apparent wife in the carriage. "Looks ike' there a house down the path!"

After some more screaming the couple and their carriage hand reached the house, though this house was no ordinary house, at least to the carriage hand, it was huge! The size of a house only a nobleman can own! It was a mansion; it was a two floor house that was as wide as two football fields, the stone house front was filled with glass windows; and vines that ran up the houses side, usually only seen in churches. Yet all the lights were off. The double door front door however had the strangest of door knockers; it had a demons head, and an ugly one at that. Nothing like a beautiful Succubus or Incubus shown in few books, all of a sudden, without even knocking or caring the old man reached to open the door for shelter, but before he could, the little carriage hand hit his master hand away, "Don't!"

"What is wrong with you boy?! How dare you lay your hand on me!" The old man swatted the boy away furious. He then went to open the door again; his wife behind him, his hand only inches away, the double door, made out of beautiful red wood opened. A man towering at six foot two inches, with blond hair opened the door, "Due come in, I hope you don't mind the mess". As he said this he led them thru the doors to the Sitting room, which was the first door on the right, of the hallway, when entering the mansion. It was still dark however and hard to see any facial features of either party. Once at the Sitting room, the blond haired man lit the candles surrounding the room. "Much better, If I do say so myself."

Once the candles lit, the room was now visible. The room was huge, as big as a modern day convenience store. The walls were lined with landscape art. Towards the southern wall, the back wall of the room towards the back of the house, a fireplace rested. The rest of the room was just simply filled with chairs, exactly eight arm-chairs to be exact, in a tight little circle. Making the room feel empty. Their was a rug that closed the space a little lying under the eight arm chairs, but otherwise the floor was nice hardwood. The windows in the front of the house that entered into this room made it feel even bigger though, contriving the attempt to make it small with the rug.

The man who had opened the door prior invited the couple and carriage hand to choose a chair and sit. He then brought out some vintage wine and handed them some.

"Thanks Sir! This is brilliant!" The boy had never tasted such fine wine before.

"Hush now!" The women said silencing the boy.

"I don't mind at all." The blond haired man said passively.

The blond haired man that was unable to be seen in the darkness before, now appeared magnificently. He sported a white shirt that puffed up so to speak (as was the style then) from his shoulder till his fore arm. The white shirts forearm to the wrist however was tight. At the end of the tight sleeve however a loose cloth surrounded the wrist ending the shirt. The loose cloth was beautifully embroidered. A midnight colored sleeveless vest that buttoned to the neck was also strikingly embroidered. His pants were not puffed up in the usual style of the time however; his pants were plain straight black, like a military commander of the time. The boots were plain as well. His hair was long beautifully straight blond only reaching up to his neck, it was tied up in a black bow, although his hair was tied, his right eye was covered by hair. Only showing his sparkling bright blue left eye, anyone could easily tell he was English.

Seeing his expensive clothing from the waist up, the old man knew right away that this was no ordinary man, and that he must be a noble origin.

"This may be rude but may I ask what you position in the Monarchy is?" Though acting nice in appearances only, the old man, real objective was to see if he had more power then, the young scrawny man in front of him.

"Not at all, I am Duke Drust Elfael, I do abhor titles however." The blond man said.

The old overweight man almost fell of his royal red and gold lined arm-chair. "I-I'm Baron Charles Shevington! Nice to make your acquaintance! This is my wife Lady Angelet Shevington, and my carriage hand Ralph." As the old man spoke he calmed down extending his hand to be shaked. The old man had white hair and grey brown eyes, but he was balding, only having hair wrapped around the side of his head leaving the top bald. No one could have guessed that he was really forty one. His clothing though was of the latest fashion, that was for the younger generation. He wore puffed up two-toned colored blue pants that ended at the knees and then hugged the skin till the ankles. At the moment however his shirt was not visible, he wore a dark sea floor colored cape with a brooch, showing "royalty" so to speak at the neck to keep it closed, due to the dreadful rain. His wife of course was about ten years younger, only being thirty two. She had some bags under her eyes, but looked young despite that, her dark brownish black long hair was tightly and neatly in her hat. Her hat appeared like a veil however, but was the latest fashion in England at the time. Her dress was a thick velvet type material. The sleeves were bagged, only being tight in the forearm in one place for mere decoration. The collar climbed up her neck. The three-toned white and plum, dress had many layers and embroiders on the sleeves and down the center of the dress. No skin showed only her face, hands, and chestnut brown eyes. She wore a cross and other fine necklaces around her neck as well. His carriage hand was dressed rather poor, seeing as how he was a servant, and an outside one at that. He had sleeked black short hair that ended at his shoulders, and giant green eyes. He was merely a boy, appearing to not even be twelve or thirteen. He wore ragged clothes; a white shirt that appeared brown with its stains and a black over cloak. He also wore pants that were so ripped they appeared to be black shorts, which ended at his knees. He wore the plainest of shoes as well; anyone could tell he wasn't taken care of. His chair was soon sopping wet, as well, from his drenched clothes. If it was the Baron choice he would be standing, but the Duke insisted that Ralph sit.

"May I ask where you three were heading in this dreadful weather?" Drust asked smiling at the married couple.

"Ah! Haven't you heard? King Henry VIII wife Jane bor him a son! We were heading there to congratulate him properly!" Charles said happily making more small talk.

"That is great news I-" Though before Drust could finish his sentence, he excused himself. "If you excuse me, it appears are other guest has arrived.

"Angelet did you hear the door?" Charles whispered to his wife. "Not at all." Angelet said confirming his suspicions. Though before long Drust appeared again with another guest who was sopping wet. He was a priest obliviously, by his cross, and white robes. The priest took a seat sighing on how he could have gotten stuck in this awful weather. _"It was beautiful just this evening."_ He thought to himself. As some strands of red hair fell out of his cloak hood. His attention was now drawn into the conversation, when Charles addressed him, his soft green eyes looked up.

"Hello Bishop Llwahaden, how are you this day?" Charles said respecting the holy man, which he apparently already knew.

"Ah Fine to see you! Thank you. Like I have told you prior, no need for formalities, I am a man just as you." The priest said smiling. _"That's odd, I'd never have thought to see him here"._

Before Charles could speak again, the Duke interrupted. "Ah! Is that not a Celtic name? Are you perhaps from that region?" Drust said intrigued by the priest.

"Ah yes! How very observant of you my…? O dear I never asked, What pray tell is your name?" Llwahaden asked Drust.

"I'm Duke Drust Elfael, nice to formally make your acquaintance Bishop Llwahaden." Drust smiled, though this time, it seemed truer than his last smile. "May I ask your full name?" The Duke inquired.

"Maedoc Llwahden. Nice to make your acquaintance Duke Drust Elfael."

"_How can he speak so informally to him?!"_ Charles thought to himself showing anger in his face.

"Do you feel ill, Baron Shevington?" Drust said seeing Charles distress. Charles then took out a cloth from his person wiping his forehead. "Just a tad, but I am quiet alright, Thank you for your concern."

"Ah I forgot!" The Duke said excusing himself. Everyone in the room could hear him hurry up the stairs down the hallway. After a few short moments, he appeared with a girl, her dress was somewhat plain compared to his, and it had some embroiderment but very little, with some ruffles. It was a maroon colored dress, very monotone. Her facial features and hair were as magnificent as the Duke. Her hair was curly, dirty blond; a little darker then the Dukes and her eyes was wide, doll like piercing peacock green. Her neck and some of her chest was exposed however, Angelet notice the miss and scoffed at her, expose skin, but immediately her husband Charles noticed her, almost in a familiar way. Angelet seemed to recognize her face as familiar but that was all. _"I must of met that harlot at a party, though I'm sure I would of remembered someone as indecent as her." _The Bishop and Carriage hand paid no mind. "This is my wife in name, Charity." The room then reintroduced themselves.

Only moments later… Bang! Everyone was startled, except for the carriage hand and Duke. It sounded as if something had hit the door. Everyone taking a candle quickly rushed to the front door, to only see a wounded knight in plate armor, at the front door bleeding. As soon as Angelet saw this she screamed. "Hush now Angelet!" Charles spoke stern. The Duke worried for the young man health picked him up asking for the men's help as well, of course Charles try as he may was no help, with his unfit physic, the rest of the men brought the knight up stairs, into the Master bedroom; that was the first door on the right. The Master, Duke Drust then entered the room alone; fixing the young man's wound. Giving him a change of clothes to change into when he awoke. Since plate armor can be heavy and damaging to an already open wound. The Duke before leaving changed the bloody bandages that were already around the young man's chest, and put his sword leaning against the bed side table to the young man right. Drust then picked up the lone candle he had brought in the room off the bed side table. The room was dark; however, with only one candle lit, it was hard to tell what Drust room appeared like. Leaving the room, seeing how the young man became somewhat conscious, Drust uttered but one sentence to him smiling. "I will keep your secret, so fear not".

The guest waiting in the Sitting room, waited for the status of the condition of the young man with short dark brown hair; that appeared bleeding in front of the door. While the Duke was still upstairs the guest adjusted to their seats again. The seat closer to the windows in front of the house is where the Baron resided; his wife of course was to the left of him. His carriage hand was to the right to him despite his tastes. Next to Ralph to the far right of the door rested Bishop Maedoc, across him in front of the entrance to the room laid an empty chair to the far left next to Lady Angelet. Nect to the empty chair to the left sat the women called Charity. Obliviously since the man sat to the women on the right, the empty chair to Charity left was reserved for the Duke when he returned; breaking the silence the Bishop began to speak. "I do hope god watches over him and he makes a quick recovery."

"Ah! I agree." Baron Charles said feigning a smile. In reality he could care less about the condition of the Knight. Oddly though he looked fidgety and quiet nervous.

"I'm glad to see your doing well, Baron Charles, I was worried since your last confession." Bishop Maedoc said discreetly.

"Yes, well my dear Bishop, everything is fine now… Well where were you heading on this dreadful tonight?" Baron Charles said interested.

"I was heading to, the King, to bless his son; every Bishop was asked to appear."

"Is that right? On foot? You defiantly are a man of God!" The Baron laughed lightly.

As the two men made small talk, Lady Angelet chatted up Charity. To anyone watching them it appeared like they were getting along nicely.

"My, my, how did you meet such a man as the Duke?"

Charity spoke light and softly to the Lady. "We met in Town."

"If you don't mind me asking what is your maiden family name? Oops! Pardon me, it a phase we nobels like to use. I mean your pedigree?" Lady Angelet eyes slited looking at Charity.

"Why you should know that when women like US marry, we only have one family, and must forsake the people we grew up with." Charity said avoiding the question, making a sting at Lady Maedoc in the process.

Lady Angelet scoffed. "I know that, I at least did not grow up on corners during my youth."

Before Charity could make a scene, the Duke appeared taking his place next to Charity in front of the unlit Fireplace. Despite the already dastardly dark clouds covering the sky, it got darker, seeing the time the Duke wished to retire his guests, seeing how cold, wet, and tired they must be. Though he wanted to make sure their stomachs were full as well.

"Seeing as how late it is indeed getting, I will be retiring for the night, I suggest you all do as well. If anyone by chance did not consume dinner before they arrived here, I would be glad to get you some now before I retire for the night."

Interestingly enough, everyone had eaten, except the carriage hand; seeing how he was a little malnourished. Sadly, though due to the Baron control he knew it was not his place to speak and did not.

"Well goodnight, I do hope to see you all in the morning." The Duke said in an awfully dreadful tone. He then proceeded, to take Charity upstairs with him, but quickly turned around to the entrance of the sitting room.

"Before I forget there are four guestrooms, I'm sorry for how small they are, situate yourselves how you see fit."

Charity and the Duke then retired to their own respectful rooms.

"Well if the Duke thinks we should retire, I believe I will be the first to do so, It was nice to see you again, Bishop Maedoc." Baron Charles attention then drew to his wife who was still sitting. He oddly sounded very sweet in tone. " Dear, I know you as a very holy women, if you wish to say your prayers with the Bishop I won't mind you staying down here for a while more" Seeing how little she got to talk with the Bishop Lady Angelet agreed suspicious a little at her husband change of attitude.

"Come now Ralph!" Baron Charles said angered by Ralph insolents, for not following him right away. The two then left the room to the guest rooms that were upstairs on the second floor.

"It's nice to finally speak to you, My husband has a tendency to take over the conversation." She chuckled to herself. "My, I was surprised to hear you knew my husband."

"Yes, well he visited my church five years ago, I never thought I would see him here of all places."

"Ah I see."

"If I remember correctly, eleven years ago he related to me that you had a son?" The Bishop said trying to make the conversation light, seeing how Lady Angelet seemed distressed in some way.

"Ah, yes! My son is doing alright, he's very sickly, and we were afraid he would not make the trip."

"I see, I hope he gets well fast, may God be with him."

"Let's pray together, it is rather late." Lady Angelet added.

"Indeed."

It must have already been four in the morning; everyone was sleeping in their respected rooms. Standing at the stairs in the back of the house on the second floor the master bedroom was the first door on the right. Duke Drust having some medical skills stayed with the knight watching his condition. To the far corner lied one more door to the right, being the servants courters; but seeing the limited space, and it not being right for a lady to share a room with a stranger, Charity stayed in that room. Away from Duke Drust for the night. The first door on the left encompassed Baron Charles and Lady Angelet. The second door is where Bishop Maedoc rested. The very last door had, Ralph in it. He was ecstatic about having a room to himself.

It was now about eight in the morning or so, the rain continued to fall hard, and so did all the guests. After some search, the guest had found the dining room, across from the sitting room of last night. They then seated themselves awaiting the Duke expecting servants to serve them. After a few moments the wounded Knight opened the door to the dining room. He was monotone and calm. Now with the room lite, everyone could see the Knight features. Leaning against the door of the dining room rudely like a street kid, his brown short hair that ended at his neck like Ralph lay slightly in his face; it looked like it hasn't been cut in a year, growing unruly. His eyes flashed in the light, as a golden brown. He wore a very loose white tunic with puffed sleeves, with black tights and boots that reached the knee. He wore his sword on his left hip, held up by a belt.

"Duke Drust, is dead."

"What?!" Baron Charles was the first to remark. "This isn't funny Sir Lambret!" He grew angry. "And how dare you bring a weapon down here?" He scoffed, almost forgetting about the issue at hand.

"Never mind that! We must check on Duke Drust!" The Bishop remarked hurring up the stairs to the Master bedroom. Only the men followed him. Duke Drust laid dead in his bed, a sword had pierced his back, he bled out, causing death. He was wearing his night ware, which consisted of a white gown, the positioning of his body, made him look serine. As if he was only sleeping, his head rested on his pillow in his giant bed and cloud colored covers rested on his body. His veins popping out of his wide opened eyes showed he was not sleeping. His back had a lone stab wound in it, piercing threw his body, the crimson blood made a beautifully rose on the canvas that was his body and now his death bed. Making it so much more real that he was dead, and not sleeping…


End file.
